Normalcy
by Akane Izo
Summary: Lambo comes home. And finds no one. Which is perfectly normal.. Okay maybe not perfect, but still normal. Christmas-ish fic.


**Title:** Normalcy

**Summary:** Lambo comes home. And find no one. Which is perfectly normal.. Okay maybe not perfect, but still normal. Christmas-ish fic.

**A/N:** To DrayJC, From your Secret Santa :)

**Warning:** Rusty writing resulting to grammar mistakes and spelling typos.. and Gokudera, you know how he gets. Uh.. I don't know. Go ahead.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn would've been mine- sadly, not in this lifetime where I am merely a crazy-fan/aspiring-author of Akira Amano's work.

* * *

Don't get him wrong. Lambo may be as stupid, spoiled, and childish as a child cow would be, but hey of course he has some thoughts over things.

He likes Christmas like a four-year old kid dashing through pale white snow; likes the colors that decorate the crystal whiteness in stars and smiles and shapes; likes the cold winter it brings no matter how much he hates wearing layered wool jackets; likes the gifts he receives that makes his soul flutter in sight of more, more candies to be stuffed.

He likes it, Lambo in his preteen years always thought.

But it never really occurred to him to_ love_ that occasion. Well, if you're born into Mafia that is, one would surely understand. He has seen snow for all of his nine years of existence, but never really got the excitement of playing with them; he awed at the colors blue, yellow, silver and gold, and green but most at the color red, but really that bright and fierce color always ought to remind him of something.. Else; he likes the cold, and yet it only remains so this time of the year, since he hates the rest of the year with him feeling cold and lonely for a child; he likes the concept of giving, but so far he never really felt the heart for heartfelt giving without wanting good relations with his Bovino Family or money or what with all the hell else they want.

He looks back at the memory of him a child, and realized that maybe it's too late for him to reflect that- as much as he realized late that the home he has come to is.. Silent.

Empty at the least.

How could he forget? The Mafia world has been cruel- more cruel to him and Vongola Tenth Family for stealing all the time in the world in exchange for peace and order amongst the mess that is Mafia.

They're either busy, or lost, tired, or may be even bleeding and dying out there across seven continents, and still Christmas won't slow down for all of them.

Still, Lambo might as well should learn to accept that Christmas might be as well be called a _normalcy_ of a season for them.

_Normalcy, huh?_ He wonders what kind of definition does this family even bother to define. What with_ 'normal'_ easily concluding into raging fights and nonsense arguments filling the halls everyday, yet at the same time, _'normal'_ meaning silence and death approaching with each second.

The word_ 'normal'_ is also associated what ordinary people would often celebrate. Like Christmas- Christmas had been a normal day for them since they ventured deeper into the dark tangling web of Mafia, Vongola.

It seems though that only Lambo doesn't forget those distant days when Nana used to cook for them, bring them over to TakeSushi and there will share sushi and turkey and everything on the dining table with the rest of his friends, no- family chugging them down (all smiles, laughs, a couple of dynamites to shove, guns to shoot, and tonfas to strike)

Then again, maybe not.

As soon as sparks turn the lights on, as soon as he sees the familiar faces in front of him.

_Ryo-nii, how can you even fit that hole?_

_Takeshi-nii, I dont think the post will hide your shoulders and katana._

_Ah, Ipin-chan, Haru-nee, Kyoko-nee, how long have you been there in the broom closet?_

_Kyoya-nii, you look like a vampire in the shadows.. As always.._

_Chrome-nee, I dont think disguising as a purple Christmas tree on top the dining table is.. Effective enough.. What's up with Mukuro-nii laughing like it's Halloween again!?_

When a cold, laser glare spikes up the poor, dumbfounded cow's spine, he knew Reborn was behind the door. Probably smirking.. Or frowning.. Or just.. He won't even dare to look under his fedora.

And then there's their Sky, their boss, their Dame-Tsuna, their friend, his brother,

"Merry Christmas, Lambo."

.. Along with the faces of embarrassed smiles, denying scoffs, hiding scowls, and hearty grins, Lambo stares at them as they say, "Sorry. We're late."

He tries not to smell the gunpowder, the burnt flesh, the scars, the tears, the blood. Lambo tries to smell none of them but the scent of how they used to be.

And when he finds himself like a stunned like a fish with mouth gaping open, Gokudera urges not to blow the entire set-up his kind Juidaime assembled with all sweat and effort, "Idiot! Don't start being melodramatic now or I'll start the fireworks display when I blow your ass!"

"Maa. Hayato, I know you spent all nights to prepare those, haven't you?" Takeshi Yamamoto says with all smiles.

"Shut up!"

"Herbivores, move. I'm hungry."

"Eh? Hibari-kun, that's not-"

"What in six hells is this, Skylark? You want my hair now?"

"-a pineapple."

"HIEE! NO NO DON'T FIGHT HERE!"

"Kyoko, I can't -get out to the extreme!"

"Nii-san! Told you the cupboard isn't a good idea!"

"Hmm.. Come on, let's eat! I prepared a special dish for all of you guys!"

"No! Not with your poison cooking!"

How can he forget? Normalcy may be in a whole lot different level for this family.. But still, he won't ask for anything more as it turns out.. Lambo _isn't_ the only one who remembers and doesn't forget.

* * *

**A/N:** Warning. failed attempt at humor. Aha. Too late for that.

Hope you still like it, though DrayJC!

Oh, should I write about HIbari, or Reborn too, perhaps? haha.


End file.
